


come what sorrow can

by maythecentrehold



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I'm jumping on the "what happened in the Lustig?" bandwagon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythecentrehold/pseuds/maythecentrehold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She appeared out of nowhere as always, a huge, raspy intake of air and the slap of water hitting the dusty floor, a whirl of dark smoke settling around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come what sorrow can

**Author's Note:**

> These violent delights have violent ends  
> And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
> Which, as they kiss, consume.

Carmilla's arrival was completely unexpected. Laura had been expecting Danny, after her desperate text so reminiscent of that day in the Library cellars what felt like years ago. Maybe some Summer girls, maybe a Zeta or two, but for all she knew, Carmilla was gone for good. As much as she hated it, wanted to refuse to believe it, Carmilla was gone.

So she thought.

She appeared out of nowhere as always, a huge, raspy intake of air and the slap of water hitting the dusty floor, a whirl of dark smoke settling around her. The blade of Hastur was clasped tightly between both hands, and even with her face drawn and bedraggled as she was, Laura couldn't help but think she was never so beautiful as she was right then.   
  
The three younger, weaker vampires arrayed around their ragtag team shrank back from the blade, their distraction enough for them to be dispatched with stakes and quick hands. The Dean paid no heed to the screams of her dying children. The dim light threw wavering shadows across the cavern, and five stone biers hunched like demons in the dark.

Carmilla was energy in motion then, standing before her mother faster than any human eye could trace. The tip of the blade sank home like hot iron through snow, a death knell wrenching up from the tall woman's throat. Danny let out a bitter, choked bark of laughter. They've won the battle but lost the war.  
  
Carmilla glows a deep, vibrant gold as her mother's body turns to ash. The blade itself burns like the sun as it clatters to the floor, Carmilla sinking in slow motion to join it. Laura is skidding across the rough stone floor even as her knees start to buckle, arms wrapping tight around her ribs as she drops the final few inches to the floor.

She doesn't notice the scrapes along her legs or the deep cut dripping blood down her brow. There is nothing in the world but the woman cradled gently in her lap. Dark hair is pasted down to her skull, and Laura realizes suddenly that her stupid, stubborn vampire literally poofed herself to the bottom of the ocean to claim the stupid sword. Her skin is pale beneath it's ethereal golden glow, white like paper or milk or snow or any of the stupid, stupid clichés Laura has read over the years.

She hunches low over Carmilla then, rocking them both slowly back and forth, gentle murmurs and praise running fluid from her lips. She begs in that moment for her to stay, the promises and stories of the forever they were meant to have together tangible in the air. Carmilla smiles serenely as she burns from the inside, burnished glow growing stronger and stronger.

A pale hand reaches to cup Laura's face then, shaking fingers tracing through the scarlet threads that weave their way down her cheek. The glow grows stronger as she grows weaker, pulsating beneath her skin like it seeks to burst through. A shaky smile pulls at the edge of the dying woman's lips, the corners of her eyes crinkling gently in a way they so rarely had in the months before. Laura manages a watery smile in return, lips pressing gently to hers as the glow pulses so bright it burns her eyes. Gentle fingers trace across her cheekbones, peppering kisses across skin with lips tinged in blood.

She is clutched close now, every fiber of her being trying its hardest to assimilate two bodies into one, to share the burden of the burning light so that just maybe they will both survive together and walk hand in hand from the ashes of this terrible nightmare.

There are rough, sharp sobs wrenching up her throat and she refuses to close her eyes against the light that illuminates every corner of the cavern. Her voice is broken and cracked as she speaks.

"You d-did good Carm. You did s-so good. I'm so proud of you babe, you did so g-good."  Inside her wreath of golden light, Carmilla expels a gentle sigh of contentment.

"I did it..." she murmurs as her  voice drifts away.

In that moment the light flashes so bright Laura can see her bones through flesh. As the constellation in her vision clears, Laura looks gently down to the face of the woman she loves, taking in those dark, dark eyes for one last time. Gentle hands close them, and she could almost have simply fallen asleep.

A fine sheen of gold covers her skin, and an aching, heart broken moan unfurls itself in the air.

She is gone, and Laura is alone.


End file.
